All I Want For Christmas
by msgirl
Summary: Smacked and DL. The Christmas ball is on and Flack and Hawkes have a Plan to get two couples together


_**Thought I'd do a smacked and Danny/Lindsey fic for Christmas.**_

**_CSI NY belongs to Anthony Zukier and CBS _**

_**I used Mariah Carey's – All I want for Christmas is you set in season 2**_

All I want for Christmas is you 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

I don't care about the presents 

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

"Come on, Mac," pleaded Stella.

"No Stella" replied Mac

"Its only the Christmas dance its not torture" Stated Stella "Besides I need a date and your free"

Mac turned to face her _taking Stella wouldn't be that bad_ thought Mac.

"Fine I'll go" smiled Mac.

"Great" Smiled Stella "It starts at eight"

"I'll pick you up at seven then" smiled Mac.

"Ok" Stella replied as she walked out. Mac returned to his desk to read his case files.

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is... _

_You_

Danny was walking to the lab to meet Flack till he heard the voice of Lindsey.

"Hey Danny since I'm new here and don't know many people, I was wondering if you not busy tonight" Lindsey stopped her sentence.

Danny finished it for her "Do you want to be my date later Montana" smiled Danny.

"Sure" replied Lindsey "I have to go and meet Hawkes in autopsy bye Danny" waved a smiling Lindsey.

Meanwhile Hawkes and Flack were in autopsy discussing their latest case named_ the get together _file.

"I'm telling you Hawkes the romance is there between them" Stated Flack.

"What Mac and Stella?" replied Hawkes.

"Danny and Lindsey but there is a lot between Stella and Mac" nodded Flack "I have an idea lets do rock, paper, scissors whoever loses has to get Mac and Stella together and if you win then get Lindsey and Danny together deal?" asked Flack

"Deal" nodded Hawkes.

"Ready one, two, three" said Flack "Yes I win," he laughed

"Ok, ok I have Mac and Stella," laughed Hawkes

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

There upon the fireplace 

Stella looked at herself in the mirror she looked at her makeup making sure it was perfect. Stella looked at her dress in the mirror after hours what felt like hours. Stella finally chose a dark green knee length dress with thin straps over her shoulder she smile to herself _perfect_ she thought. She had five minutes till Mac arrived; suddenly a knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. _Mac _she thought and opened the door he was about to say something then looked at her.

"You like it" Stella smiled "Hopefully my date will too"

Mac laughed at this he remembered her saying this before his date a while ago she then looked as beautiful as she did now.

"Your date definitely does" laughed Mac he held out and arm and both left her apartment.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

You baby 

When they both arrived arm in arm they spotted the team sitting together at a table.

"Mac, Stella come sit with us" called Lindsey. Stella noticed that Danny and Lindsey were sitting close together and smiled. Both sat at the table Mac next to Flack and Hawkes next to Stella.

"How comes you to didn't come as a date" quipped Stella

"Very funny Stella" smiled Flack.

"Flack want t help me get drinks," hinted Hawkes.

"Sure" replied Flack

"I'll help you if you want" asked Mac

"We got it Mac you keep you date company" winked Flack.

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeers click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

Ooh baby 

"Here take this" Hawkes said as he pulled out mistletoe.

"Hawkes you're a crafty man" laughed Flack as he slipped into his pocket.

" I got Mac and Stella's drinks," said Hawkes

"And I got Danny and Lindsey's now when we come between the two couples we give them the drinks and hold the mistletoe over their heads" replied Flack Hawkes nodded.

"We're back" smiled Hawkes and Flack they both came between their designated couple and both pulled out the mistletoe. Stella, Mac, Danny and Lindsey looked up above their heads to see what was above them.

"You know what you got to do" smiled Flack. Stella looked at Mac who smiled back he lean forward slowly waiting for Stella to move. Stella saw Mac move closer in return she move closer. Their lips grazed until they finally move to a sweet gentle but slow kiss. Hawkes smile and mouthed I win that his couple kiss first.

"Danny my boy your turn" Flack smiled.

Danny took a deep breath and moved closer to Lindsey who seem hesitant at first but, finally gave in and kissed him quick. When both couples pulled apart Stella slipped her hand into Mac's and Lindsey rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Lets dance," asked Mac. Stella nodded and got up with him he led her to the dance floor.

"Want to join them," asked Lindsey

"Sure" replied Danny

As Mac, Stella, Danny and Lindsey dance they could hear _All I want for Christmas is you_ playing.

"We did it," stated Flack as he and Hawkes clanked glasses.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is... _

_You_

Fin 

**What did you think? Please review – msgirl **


End file.
